Eggplant Icecream
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Gakupo is a newcomer and fell in love with his sempai.What happens when they're alone?


KaitoxGakupo

"Hmph!Kaito-nii!"

"What is it Len?"

"Rin told me there's a new guy moving in!What if it's another girl?And if it's someone younger than me?I'm really anxious!"

Kaito sighed and hugged Len.

"Calm down okay?I know it's a guy and he's older than you so relax a bit will you?If I behaved as you are now we wouldn't get along so well nowadays~~"

Len blushed and pulled back.

"I-I know...But you do get yandere every now and then..."

"I'm not really proud of it but your tsundere side comes way more frequently and you're so cute like that~~"

"Th-that's not true!"

Len blushed again and Kaito gave him a grin.

"You're sooo cute when you blush~~"

"Bakaito!I hate you!"

"Nah...You LOVE me~~"

"Hmph! I-I d-do but you're too mean to me!"

"It's because you're so fun to tease~~"

"Anyway I'm going downstairs, the new guy must be arriving soon..."

"Bye~~"

Len got in the living room just in time to see the newcomer hair was purple and long, his eyes were greenish blue and he wore somekind of samurai clothing,he was way taller than Len and was called Gakupo.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui nice to meet you."

"I'm Miku Hatsune and these are Rin and Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine and... Where's Kaito?"

"He's in the roof."

"Are you sure Len?"

"Yeah, I just spoke with him..."

"Well then I'm going..."

"Gakupo-san?"

"I should introduce myself to this Kaito person too right?Then I should go upstairs too."

"Y-yeah...I suppose you should..."

Gakupo went upstairs and what he saw there was a blue haired man standing leaned in the fence looking at the horizon with a sad and desolate look on his face and melancholy written on his eyes, which were also blue.

"Uhmm excuse me but are you Kaito Shion-san?"

"Humm?Yes and you are?"

"I'm Gakupo, I just arrived and was told to introduce myself to everyone."

"Oh so you're the newcomer! Welcome to the vocaloid's house nee~~!"

He now wore a fake smile, trying to make those thoughts fade away with the light breeze of autumn.

"If I may ask, what's wrong?"

"Huh?N-nothing...I'm just thinking about some things...Tkaing a look on the past..."

They sat on a bench side-to-side and just stared at the sky.

"So, what happened?"

"Hm?"

"In the past, I mean...Wasn't this why you were sad?"

"Nevermind that...Let's go downstairs. Meiko said she was buying something for us all..."

The left the roof and got back in the kitchen where everyone else was gathered...

"So now I'll start giving the presents! First, Miku here it's yours."

"This is-! It's a bag full of negi! Sorry guys I'm going to my room to eat those in peace~~"

"Luka and Rin here are yours~~"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-tuna? I'm going too bye...I love tuna~~"

"ORANGES! I'll eat them at the living room bye~~"

"Len and mine~~"

"B-bananas? It's been a month since I've ate one! Thanks Meiko-nee I'm off to the living room too..."

"Kaito and Gakupo yours is in the freezer...I 'll go to the living room with my dear bottle of sake now bye~~"

"In the freezer?"

"I hope it's ice cream!"

They opened the freezer's door and what they saw was a limitated edition of eggplant ice cream.

"It's eggplant~~"

"Ice cream~~"

They ran to the roof with the pot on their hands and when they got there it didn't last long before they ate it up.

"I'm full nee~~"

"Me too~~"

They stayed lyed on the floors looking at the sky , full and happy.

"You're not telling me?"

"Telling you what?"

"What happened..."

"Uh well that is...I-I can't not yet...I haven't told anyone about it and I'm not ready to tell them neither..."

Gakupo sat up beside Kaito and glared at him with a worried face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

Then suddenly Gakupo hugged Kaito, he couldn't resist the urge to try to protect him.

"You're not I can see that."

"Gakupo..."

And Kaito started crying on Gakupo's shoulders, the purple haired didn't say a word he just pat Kaito's back and eventually realized he wouldn't stand seeing the blue haired so hurt again, hearing his sobbing and evrything Gakupo realized he'd fallen in love.

A few minutes later they parted and came back into glaring at the sky.

"You know...Before I came here I sort of knew who all of you were..."

"And how is that?"

"They showed me some videos of all of you..."

"Interesting..."

"And the one I liked the most was you."

"Really? Wow...I thought someone like you would prefer Luka's video instead."

"No, you really inspired me...You became my idol...And that's why I'm asking you a favour..."

"Okay...Spill it out."

"Would you please sing a song with me?"

"That's the favour you want?Me to sing a song with you?"

"Y-yes a-and if you don't want it to be released then we can sing it here without anyone looking..."

"No it's okay let's go to the studio."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup nee~~"

They went to the studio and Kaito chose a song for them to sing, they were recording it so they could see if their voices together would sell well.

"Then what's this song called Kaito-san?"

"You can drop the \–san/ and it's called Magnet."

They sang it and a few weeks later the results came back; it was the most succesfull song the vocaloids had ever sold.

A year later...

Gakupo fell in love with Kaito and those feelings were only growing stronger with it was his birthday and evryone was gathered again for a few hours including Kaito who was supposed to be on tour in England.

"Happy birthday Gakupo!"

"K-k-k-kaito?What are you doing here you should be on tour!"

"I wouldn't miss your birthday~~"

Gakupo blushed and looked away for a bit so his cheeks would return to normal after all the one he loved camee all the way from England just to celebrate his was already evening when everyone started leaving.

"So Gakupo we're sorry but we've to go now...Len has a test tomorrow so we're going to drop him by Kiyoteru's house while all of us girls are sleeping over in Gumi's house."

"But look at the bright side...You'll be alone with him for the whole evening~~"

"Luka!Don't say such embarrassing stuff out loud!"

Gakupo blushed again and was relievied when he saw Kaito was busy talking to Len so he didn't hear Luka's left and there were Kaito and Gakupo standing in the kitchen with nothing to do...

"Let's cook!"

"What?"

"I got a recipe of eggplant ice cream and it's easy to make as we don't have anything else to do...Let's cook nee~~!"

"Okay."

They started cooking and by mistake Gakupo let some ice cream fly off the bowl and it got right in Kaito's face who got angry about him wasting ice cream-yeah wasting ice cream pissed him off way more then having it on his face- and threw some pickled eggplant back at Gakupo and they started throwing ice cream and eggplant all over the kitchen starting some kind of war, when they realized what they've done they've started laughing .

"I apologize about the eggplant nee~~"

"Yeah I'm sorry for the ice cream~~"

They kept on laughing for some more minutes and then calmed started cleaning the kitchen so no one would realize the mess they've done in there and Gakupo was blushing furiously because of Kaito's outfit...He was wearing Kaiko's apron since his was in the laundry and he looked really cute on it-even cuter than Kaiko if I may say-...

"W-what?Why are you staring at me?"

"N-nothing it's just you're too cute in that apron..."

"Well that can't be helped right?I wouldn't wear anything else other than blue aprons to cook..."

"Yeah I know..."

Gakupo didn't pay attention to what he was doing and ...

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry!Are you okay?"

"Yeah...This is nothing but could you move nee~~?"

"Oh sorry..."

Gakupo sat up and blushed at the thoughts that came into his mind.

"Give me a hand would you?"

"Oh o-of course!"

And Gakupo helped Kaito getting up again who blushed when he realized how closer they were from before.

"Th-thanks nee~~"

"Y-you're welcome!"

Kaito smirked devilishly when he realized how flustered Gakupo was looking at this moment and he came even closer to him.

"K-k-ka-kaito?"

"Gakupo..."

Kaito kissed Gakupo who was startled by the sudden reaction from the bluehead even though he was surprised he got a hold of himself quickly and let himself enjoy the moment they were having, their hearts were pounding faster and their mouths moved on their own, they even had to make an effort to pull back so they could breath but even so they were still panting.

"Y-you kissed me a-and put your tongue in..."

"Yeah... I couldn't hold back nee~~"

"B-but you've already got Len!"

"Len is like a little brother to me and even though I know he feels that way I can't bring myself to do it but you Gakupo...I've long realized I really do love you...I just didn't see a way of letting you know nee~~"

"You love me?"

"I do."

"KAITO!I LOVE YOU TOO!"

They went upstairs and...

Next morning...

"G-a-k-u-p-o! What have you done to Kaito-nii?He's been on bed all day long and we can't enter the garden in the roof!"

"Well that's we-"

"We played all night and I guess I went a bit over my limit nee~~"

"Kaito-nii! This is not good you should be resting!"

Kaito winked at Gakupo and went back to his room helped by Len who was still pissed at Gakupo even though he believed on Kaito's story-but we do know what really happenned that night right? Anyway Gakupo kept on eating the ice cream.

"This was really made with a lot of effort... and love nee~~"


End file.
